1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thyristor triggering device, and in particular to such a device wherein a flashlamp is employed for effecting a galvanic separation between the triggering circuitry and the thyristor to be triggered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain applications, for example, for high voltage dc transmission, it is desirable to galvanically decouple the drive circuit which triggers one or more thyristors from the thyristors themselves. It is known to achieve such a galvanic decoupling by optical triggering, i.e., by transmission of light pulses onto a light-sensitive portion of the thyristor. It is known for such galvanically decoupled triggering to provide a gas discharge lamp which is optically coupled to the thyristor via, for example, a light conductor.